someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
REMEMBER... BEWARE... OF... THE...
I’m not exactly sure where to start, considering I don’t have much time left before they get me. I know. How about the beginning? A long time ago (And God forbid I remember when), a group of researchers, scientist, and all that jazz were working together in the United States to create a whole new species, I myself was included in this project. These new species were intended to help the world by basically being workers and maybe much more if things hadn’t gone out of hand. It took years of failed mutations and projects to get these new species made. But, by some miracle, we were able to get one made. It was one day I was walking down the hallway with one of my co-workers, when we heard screams of joy and people celebrating, we quickly headed towards the lab where the noise was coming from and saw all the workers crowding around this table, I managed to push my way through and saw what they were looking at. It was a small creature no bigger then 3 centimeters; it had 2 hands, 2 feet, and an odd shaped head. It looked around the room then, with a bit of a struggle, stood up on its two feet with almost perfect posture and all the workers gasped. During the time I thought it was more then disappointing, I wanted to crush the thing right then and there with my fist, I was mad, we had wasted so many years and money and projects for this? The creature was so small and looked so frail that I didn’t think it could do any good. The success of this creature motivated everyone to work harder then ever. We had made more and more of this creature until we had a whole army of it. The next step was to create different types of this creature with different abilities (Like how there are different types of spiders incase it was too confusing to understand). After more years of failed mutations and projects we figured out how to advance the creatures. We took the large army of the creatures we had made and separated them into two groups and decided we would do the basics. The first group would be resistant to heat, like reptiles; and the other group would be able to swim and breathe in water, like fish. Simple enough. We injected the genes of animals and all that other science stuff, I don’t have time to explain the details, but it worked! We had the reptile like ones stay under extreme heat and they weren’t burned, we had the fish like ones enclosed underwater water for long periods of time and they didn’t drown and were incredible swimers. Everyone was so happy; we had created a whole new species with incredible abilities! Later over the years (As you can tell, this took over many years, creating new species doesnt take 3 days you know) we made two more successful ones. Ones that were resistant to poison and poisonous themselves, and ones that could fly. Eventually we had to figure out how to get the creatures to reproduce by themsleves, if we ever wanted these things to be out on their own. We tried the usual mating mumbo jumbo, but that didn’t seem to work. It was then we created these nest-like things that could automatcally create the creatures if brought the proper materials. I could explain how it works, but, again, I can’t go into much detail due to my lack of time and blood. So because the creatures could now reproduce on their own, we could risk losing some with failed experiments and could get things done quicker. One day we figured we should make one that could create electricity. With that type of ability, it could do a lot in this world overrun with technology. It got everyone so excited, these creatures could do so much for society. We could be rich. It was until someone suggested creating more durable fighting ones (And let me remind you all these creatures are still 3 centimeters tall). Now, no one thought about bad consequences at the time, we were all so happy and excited with creating all these new creatures we thought “Hey! Why not? Were already working on the electric ones, lets do another!” and started on it. Unfortunately we could only manage for the electric ones to be shock resistant and conduct electricity, they couldn’t produce their own, but it was still a pretty big step. We were going to use the creatures for our own use, our own advantage. And I think the creatures knew this. Later in the week, I was in one of the labs when I heard a loud scream coming from a lab down the hall. I quickly sprinted to see what was going on and what I saw left me stunned. A woman scientist was on the floor screaming and shaking, for a whole army of the heat resistant creatures were attacking her. These small creatures were swarming on her and trying to kill her! Every time she shook some off, more would come and jump right back on her and attack harder. I stood there with my jaw dropped to the floor, she let out one last scream and fell silent. A few other workers had just run in and saw the horrifying sight. The woman had bruises and small cuts all over her body and her clothes were ripped, it occured to me this must have been a slow painful death. The creatures suddenly picked her up and started to carry her off like ants, a worker ran over and started to kick and stomp on them but sure enough they started to attack him too. I got the hell out of there and saw someone banging on a door to another lab, I saw through the glass that someone was banging on the door screaming trying to get it open, the whole room looked like it had been filled with gas, out of fear that opening the door would lead to spreading the poison I stepped back and the poison creatures were upon the man and he fell, but not before cursing and screaming at me. Luckily a small group of the workers and me managed to get out before the creatures could get us. I was so ignorant to think they were incompetent. They were killers. And over time. They began to spread. We originally thought that maybe if everyone in the U.S left, we could just leave the creatures in America while the rest of the citizens moved to one of our countire's alies or atleast somewhere else. But that wouldn't work. They had invaded cities to states to countries. How stupid for us to make creatures that could fly and swim and go on land in such large armies and its only instinct was to kill. It seemed easy, recalling their small height, to take them out, but like ants, one may be very weak, but a whole army together can do so much damage. It then occurred to everyone, that like ants, they could be eaten by large animals. Of course most of the animals on Earth were not made to eat these odd new creatures. So what did we decide to do? Mutate the animals. We took frogs, birds, fish, and even ant eaters and mutated them to eat the creatures. Seemed like such a stupid idea, mutating got us into this mess, how was it going to get us out? But, it did work; for a while. A large portion of the creatures would get eaten or killed by the mutated animals but the creatures would all swarm into large armies and attack all at once, killing any mutated animal that got in their way. And wouldn’t you know it, the mutated animals started to spread too. All of this was out of our hands; so many people were getting killed from the creatures that we had made, that I had helped with! Some people were pecked and smacked to death, some were poisoned, and some were even crushed to death. I had even watched my own friends and familes be murdered by the creatures. I wanted to help, believe me I did, but I was nothing but a weak insect to these creatures, so I could do nothing but watch. I would even watch as the bodies were carried off by the creatures, it was so cruel and disturbing. Over time, the creatures were successful in their massacre. No matter how many we killed, even with our strongest weapons, they would keep coming. Then eventually... Everyone was dead. There may be some survivors left, but I have yet to find out. I managed to avoid those creatures over the last few weeks, But they eventually caught me and started to attack. I tried to get far but my injuries were too severe to go any farther, I decided to hide out behind some trees and wait for death. It’s funny though, ever since the creatures killed everyone, Earth has looked greater then ever, greenery started to flourish and all the cars and gas were gone, no more buildings, no more people, and the sky was bluer then usual; sometimes I wonder if this was their intentions. But there is something about the creatures I should note: They don’t follow leaders, but only follow those who are relatively the same height (The creatures are extremely threatened by things bigger then them) and only follow those who help them in killing. However, I don't believe these creatures will mourn if their leader falls, they never did with the thousands of people they had killed or even their own bretheren who were killed by us or the mutated animals. So its safe to assume they will just carry off the body of their dead "leader" like they do with every thing else that they kill or find thats dead. That’s at least what I believe from studying them. Oh... I can hear them coming now. I wonder what would have happened if I had just crushed the creature when I first saw it standing there on the table- Huh? Was that a shooting star I just saw? Maybe not, I heard noises and saw thick smoke coming from it, might be a crashed satelite, or a nuclear bomb; oh well, its the creatures problem now. They’re here. Oh god. Oh god! REMEMBER.... BEWARE... OF... THE... PIKMIN... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Mindfuck